Morningleaf
Daruk (ダルケル Darukeru?) is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Goron warrior and a major character. Daruk is also the Goron Champion, one of Link's allies, and wears the same blue cloth as Revali, Urbosaand Mipha. This blue cloth is similar to the blue shirts worn by Link and Zelda. Like Darunia was with the Hero of Time, Daruk became Link's sworn brother shortly after they first met making him to second Goron to be sworn brothers with an incarnation of the hero. Personality Daruk is courageous of heart and extremely dedicated to defeating Calamity Ganon. Although usually calm, he becomes loud and ferocious during battle, such as when he yells "open up wide" to Calamity Ganon just before having his Divine Beast fire its laser at Hyrule Castle. Daruk is also shown to be a good leader as he spurs and rallies his fellow Champions to action upon seeing Ganon for the first time. He also swore to defend his land and people to the death, though after being freed by Link he chose to keep on fighting even after death as a spirit as Link was his sworn brother and comrade. If anything, Daruk passionately and fully embraced his role as a Champion much like Mipha and Urbosa did. He was in awe of Link's Goron-like strength though hoped Link hadn't noticed he had let his guard down while being distracted by Link's strength when they first met indicating he took some pride in his own strength and disliked showing signs of weakness such as his fear of dogs. Daruk had a strong sense of comradeship due to his Goron upbringing and though he admittedly he like most Gorons lived a simple life as his training journal often recorded simple activities such as meals he enjoyed. Due to being unfamiliar with Hylian diet, he found Link's eating habits odd unaware they were typical for Hylians and encouraged him to eat rocks which caused him to become more mistaken after Link successfully consumed some Grade A Rock Roast (it is unclear if Link actually enjoyed it or not though Daruk assumed he did enjoy its taste). This lead him to assume all Hylians could in fact eat rocks as part of their diet. Daruk was also happy to see his descendant Yunobo and Goron City where thriving one hundred years after the Great Calamity meaning their efforts had not been in vain and he could still fight alongside Link to protect his land and people whom viewed Daruk a great hero who died heroically fighting Ganon. History Book #1: Starfire Prior to the events of the game, Daruk lived in Goron City in the Eldin Canyonregion of Hyrule, where he was considered a powerful warrior among his kind due to his great offensive capabilities and skill with his weapon the Boulder Breaker. This led him to be chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Goron Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. Trivia *Morningleaf's looks and attitude are taken from the author's pony, Comet. Quotes "fucckkk got dammmmmmmmmmmit sonnnn of a bitchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I spilled my baja blast" Gallery MorningleafSketch.jpg|Official character art morning leaf.png|Fanart by TreeDragon Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Sun Herd Category:River Herd Category:Female Category:Yearling Category:Foal Category:Characters in Starfire Category:Characters in Stormbound Category:Characters in Landfall Category:Characters in Windborn Category:Mares